Obsessive Boyfriend
by Kuro45
Summary: Sawamura Eijun returns to Tokyo as a third year but he feels it's not the same in school anymore. He keeps bumping into Miyuki and he feels something is different with his senpai. The cafe that Miyuki brought him to makes him feel uneasy and plus the strange students in his class. Things are going very weird for him, then something unexpected happens, another side of Miyuki he has
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Obsessive Boyfriend**

**Theme : Yandere, obsessive, supernatural, comfort, romance, school life. mature content.**

**AU**

* * *

**Summary:**

_Sawamura Eijun returns to Tokyo as a third year but he feels it's not the same in school anymore. He keeps bumping into Miyuki and he feels something is different with his senpai. The cafe that Miyuki brought him to makes him feel uneasy and plus the strange students in his class. Things are going very weird for him, then something unexpected happens, another side of Miyuki he has never seen._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sawamura Eijun stood in the middle of the street and looked up at the blue sky. Sometimes he would look up like he could see the stars in the sky like the night time but there were in stars when the sun was out.

Sawamura looked at his watch to see the time. He had to hurry since he was going back to Tokyo. He was a third year in Seidou now. All the senpais were no longer there. Some went to some famous university while others decided to just work.

Sawamura got onto his train once it arrived. He was glad that he made it in time. His grandfather kept on going on and on about things that didn't really make any sense at all. Boy does his grandfather talk a lot.

Sawamura arrived at the station that he was supposed to meet his friends but they were nowhere to be found. He looked around the station. He hadn't been here since summer vacation started and to the brunet it looked unfamiliar since he had a bad memory to where things were.

"I should wait here for them." Sawamura sat down on one of the bench that was at the station. He watched as people walked by.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Sawamura looked at his phone to see the display of a name_. "It's from Haruiichi."_

"Hello." Sawamura answered.

"Hello? Eijun. Don't tell me that you've already arrived!?"

"I just got here."

"Sorry but there's a job that Furuya and I have to attend to. So we can't pick you up." Haruichi sounded worried about the brunet. So Haruichi told the brunet the direction to the apartment that he was in.

Sawamura walked the way to the apartment. He did as Haruichi said but he wasn't sure if he was going the right way since he wasn't that good in dealing with directions.

Sawamura was just standing around looking around. He didn't noticed that some people had bump into him. Sawamura almost fell down but then a hand grabbed the brunet's hand before he fell anywhere.

"AH.."

"Are…Are you alright?" The person who saved Sawamura spoke.

"Yes…Thank you." Sawamura looked up at the person and at the same time the person stared back at him.

"Miyuki-senpai." Sawamura said in a surprised tone. The brunet hadn't seen his senpai since he graduated Seidou. He looked a bit different, he was wearing a tope and had round big glasses on.

"Sawamura." Miyuki said. "Are you by any chance lost?"

"I'm not!" Sawamura pulled away from Miyuki and started to walk away. He wasn't going to admit that he was lost. He was a third year now. But even those he kept walking he couldn't find Haruichi's apartment.

Sawamura stopped and looked up at the sky like he always did. It was getting dark and yet the brunet was still walking around.

"_I wonder if I could see the sky even when it's dark." _ Sawamura slowly closed his eyes shut and try to image if he could see the stars in day time or when it's night he could see the sky.

When Sawamura opened his eyes he found himself in a familiar room. It was definitely Haruichi's room and he was on Haruichi's bed as well.

"How did I get here?" He ponder on the thought. The last thing he remember was that he felt like he got carried here by somebody.

"Eijun!" The door to the room opened and Haruichi came running toward his side. Furuya was by his side, he looked worried as well. "You collapsed near the apartment! I'm sorry I made you come by yourself, you scared me!"

"Who brought me here?"

"That would be Miyuki-senpai." Furuya said.

"Furuya got anything to eat." Just then Miyuki entered the room. He then stared at Sawamura who was now awake. "Oh, you're awake now? Whew, that's good!"

"Honestly fainting in the middle of the road!

"_So Miyuki helped me out."_

"You must be hungry." Haruichi said.

"I guess I am."

There was nothing to eat so Miyuki offered to make something. He was quick when it came to fried rice. But that wasn't the only thing that Miyuki made. He was sure that Sawamura would be hungrier so he made some side dishes. Sawamura knew that Miyuki was good at cooking but he didn't know he was that good.

"It's good." Sawamura smiled as he dug into the dishes. The food was good just like the last time he had them.

"I'm glad you liked it." Miyuki smiled.

"I like them." Sawamura turned to Miyuki, there was a slight blush on his face. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"_He's cute when he's honest." _Miyuki smiled as he watched the brunet continue to eat with a happy face.

* * *

Classes hadn't started yet so Sawamura still had time before the school opened. Sawamura was staying with Haruichi and Furuya until he found a place to stay himself. After their second year ended Haruichi and Furuya decided to leave the dorm and live together. Sawamura was thinking the same but he couldn't find a place so Haruichi offered him to stay with them for the time being. Sawamura looked down on his bed. He laid down his school uniform that he would be wearing for school.

He was the only one home right now since Haruichi and Furuya had gone to work. The apartment was quiet, maybe a little too quiet for the brunet. He didn't like quiet places so he changed into his casual clothes and went outside. Haruichi gave him some details about the building before he left for work. Sawamura walked out the door and locked the door behind him before he left the apartment.

"_Where should I go?"_

Sawamura was walking along the street when he saw a small shop. There were many things inside from strange to weird, yes Sawamura enjoy having weird tastes. Sawamura put both hands onto the glass wall and then he stared closely with his eyes. He didn't notice that people were giving him weird looks from both inside the shop and outside.

"What are you doing?" A chuckle escaped a familiar voice. Sawamura already knew who it belonged to so he didn't bother to turn around and look.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Sawamura exclaimed. The brunet looked at the glass wall and stared at Miyuki from behind.

"Are you lost again?" Miyuki's eyebrow rose and his smirk on his face widen.

Sawamura decided ignore Miyuki's suggested question.

This guy really did love teasing him in any way possible. He recalled the first time that he met the guy he got himself into trouble. That's why trusting this guy is something Sawamura mustn't do but somehow he always end up believing every word his senpai said.

"So you are lost."

"I am not!" Sawamura yelled turning around to face Miyuki. All Miyuki did was smirk at the brunet.

Somehow the two ended up in some small café. The people working at the café recognized Miyuki right away so it looked to Sawamura like the university student actually came here often. But there was something else that was bothering Sawamura, he felt like he was being stared at.

"Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Sawamura replied. Despite what he said he couldn't get rid of this odd feeling of being stared but when he turned to look away nobody was looking at him.

"Why don't we order something?" Miyuki raised his hand and a waiter came to them without second to lose.

"What may I get you two?" Sawamura got a weird feeling from the waiter. It wasn't just this one waiter but all the employee working in the café. Sawamura pushed it aside from his head and pretend like it was nothing and his mind just playing tricks on him.

"Should I walk you back home?" Miyuki offered.

"I'm fine. The apartment isn't that far from here." Sawamura waved goodbye to Miyuki and headed his way. The map that Haruichi had given Sawamura was all the nearby shops so he wouldn't get lost.

Miyuki went back inside the café. They were beginning to close but the employee didn't mind Miyuki being back inside.

"That's the high schooler you were talking about."

"He's cute just like you said."

"I can't wait to get to know him more."

Miyuki sat there with a smirk on his face.

"_I can't wait either." _Miyuki's eye changed red like a blood thirsty animal.

* * *

Sawamura laid down on the couch and watch some television. Haruichi and Furuya were still not back from their work. Sawamura looked around and his eyes went to the kitchen he was sure the two would be hungry when they get home. He manage to cook something simple up.

"Something felt strange." He recalled the day he had with Miyuki. They didn't do much but talk and had some lunch at some weird café. There something fishy about that café that didn't sit well with Sawamura.

The door to the apartment opened and Haruichi and Furuya entered.

"Something smells good." Furuya was the first to run toward the kitchen.

"I made dinner." Furuya stared at the curry rice, he was drooling.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Haruichi spoke.

"My mother taught me how since she was afraid how I would live alone."

The three friends set the table and had their dinner. Furuya was so hungry that he had another helping. Even Haruichi had another. The two were really hungry compared to the brunet who only needed one.

"Thanks for the food." Haruichi said.

Sawamura went to his room after dinner. He wanted to make sure he had everything he needed for school the next day. His eyes then went to a box he had in his room.

"I forgot about this." Sawamura opened the box. Inside was a tiny doll that he had made. It represent himself and how he felt about the world. It was still uncompleted. Sawamura held the doll up and stared at it.

"There something else that it need." He ponder but the thing the doll needed was something that even the doll maker himself didn't know what it is.

After putting the doll back inside the box, than Sawamura laid on his bed.

* * *

School wasn't as hard as Sawamura remembered. He wasn't in the same class with Furuya or Haruichi which the brunet was bit disappointed. There were many new faces in his glasses that he didn't recognized from his first and second years. The four students that Sawamura didn't know were sitting like a group. One in front the other behind and the other two beside each other. And somehow Sawamura had to sit by one of them.

Somehow Sawamura felt like a small rabbit in the group with those four dangerous looking guys. When Sawamura stared at them their eyes met his but Sawamura turned away when they gave him those scary looks.

The bell rang and lunch had arrived. Sawamura was at the rooftop looking out at the students that were playing soccer and other things.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

"You're right about that." Miyuki chuckled." This place is forbidden so how did you get here."

"What other way then the window?" Miyuki couldn't help start laughing. Sawamura always made his life a bit more interesting.

"What are you a cat?" Miyuki then stared at the half-opened lunch on the floor of the roof. "Are you eating lunching all by yourself? Where's Furuya and Haruichi?"

"We aren't in the same class and it looks like they were busy." Sawamura felt a bit lonely these days. It wasn't like that when Miyuki and the rest were still here. Times had changed and Sawamura knew that but even so Sawamura couldn't stop thinking that things could go back the way they were.

"_I never thought being alone would make me so lonely."_

"I didn't want things to change."

"It can't be helped since people have to move on. I think that you don't want things to change."

"_Maybe he's right, but still."_

"You should hurry up before the bell rings." Sawamura didn't really want to go to class but he didn't have a choice in that matter since Miyuki was there. He didn't have a way to skip.

"_Why is he here anyway?"_

Once classes were finished for the day Sawamura waited outside for his two friends to arrive. As he waited he spotted a boy from his class, he was one of them from that group that sat near him. The guy was staring but at what Sawamura didn't know. Suddenly the guy collapsed onto the ground. Sawamura ran toward the guy.

"Hey, Hey! What's wrong with you? Are you alright! I'll go get some help now!"

"MH…GRY."

"What? What did you say?"

"M..GRY."

Sawamura looked at the guy in confusion.

"I'm Hungry." He finally said it.

Sawamura went to a vending machine and brought some food for the student.

"What's your name?" The student asked, he had finally got food to eat.

"I'm Sawamura Eijun a third year and I'm in your class."

"Teo."

"Huh?"

"Teo is my name."

"Well Teo I hope you don't fall down again." Sawamura got up and smiled at the taller teen. It must have surprised Teo the way Sawamura smiled brightly at him. That smile reminded Teo of another he used to know.

"Eijun!"

"Goodbye Teo." Sawamura started to run off but a hand grabbed him before he could go any farther. Sawamura turned around and saw Teo had grabbed him.

"Teo, what's wrong?"

"I want to see you again." Teo said.

"It's not like we won't see each other since we are in the same class."

"That's true but I want to see you more than in class."

"Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Obsessive Boyfriend**

**Theme : Yandere, obsessive, supernatural, comfort, romance, school life. mature content.**

**AU**

* * *

**Gh05t - Yea i agree. I was actually listening to Sakurai Takahiro who voiced Miyuki Kazuya, yandere drama cd and this is how the story came to be.**

**megane people - I can't reveal that since the story just started. You will need to find that out in later chapters when everything is revealed.**

**Kyuushirou - I'm glad to hear that. I hope you enjoy the rest that happens.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves.**

* * *

**Summary:**

* * *

_Sawamura Eijun returns to Tokyo as a third year but he feels it's not the same in school anymore. He keeps bumping into Miyuki and he feels something is different with his senpai. The cafe that Miyuki brought him to makes him feel uneasy and plus the strange students in his class. Things are going very weird for him, then something unexpected happens, another side of Miyuki he has never seen._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sawamura was lying down on the couch watching some random show. Nobody was home as usual beside him since Furuya and Haruichi both had work. This made Sawamura think that maybe he should get himself a job but he didn't really know what he was good at.

"What suits me?" Sawamura picked a newspaper and looked through the job posting. Most of the jobs there were cafes and such and he didn't think it would suit him.

***Ding Dong***

Sawamura stopped what he was doing and went to the door. He opened there a man stood.

"Good evening! Sayama Express!" The man announced.

"Good evening." Sawamura replied back.

"Sign here, please." The man gave a paper to sign. After signing the paper the deliveryman presents the brunet with a rather small box. The man bows and leaves. Sawamura takes the small box inside and sees it for him but there is no name from who sent it. There's an envelope that is attached to the box.

"Such a rare color." Sawamura examine the golden envelope in his hand. He then takes the letter that is inside the envelope.

**THE TIME HAS ARRIVED**

Sawamura is confused by the words in the letter. It wasn't even like a letter.

"This is addressed to me." Sawamura puts the letter down and then examine the box then he carefully opens the box, inside is a pen. "This is a pen." Sawamura doesn't know how he feels about somebody sending him a simple pen.

"_Is this some kind of prank?"_ Sawamura lifts the pen up to have a closer look. After some staring he puts the pen down, its pen but it had a strange x symbol on it.

Hours later Haruichi and Furuya arrived home.

"You're looking for a job." Furuya said.

"Yea. I don't like to be home all the time."

"_It's a bit lonesome."_

"What's that?" Haruichi asked looking at the opened small box. Furuya was also curious. Haruichi picked the box up and looked inside but there was nothing inside.

"Somebody sent me a pen." Sawamura then pointed at the small pen on the side table. They looked at Sawamura in confusion.

"Don't look at me like that." Sawamura did wonder who sent him that letter and a pen that would do nothing to him. The brunet got up and picked the pen up and looked at it once again, it was like any other pen but the difference was it had a strange design.

"There's no name."

"Yea. I checked and there was no return address either."

"That's a bit weird." Furuya said.

* * *

Sawamura listened to his teacher lecture them about their report. It made the brunet a bit sleepy. The class was boring. Just then Teo walked in the room with his fellow friends.

"Why are you guys so late!" The teacher yelled but Teo and his friends paid no mind and went to their seat. Teo looked at Sawamura while the teacher continued his lecture. The teenager didn't notice that the whole time that Teo was staring at him in class.

Around lunch time the brunet went to the baseball field. There were some students that were watching their baseball team practice. Sawamura wasn't really interested in baseball but when they played they had smiles on their faces which made the brunet happy. The game wasn't just about winning. He remember that Miyuki was interested in baseball when he was still here.

"Sawamura." The brunet turned around when he heard a familiar voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard since last year. The third year student turned around and faced with his former senpai.

"Kuramochi-senpai, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see how everybody is doing." Kuramochi smiled. The guy looked different, he didn't looked a bit mature and he was wearing a suit for starters.

"Did you come from work or something?" Sawamura asked curious by the way his senpai was dressed.

"Yea. I got a bit bored so decided to stop by." He laughed. Sawamura takes everything he just thought of Kuramochi back. The guy hadn't mature at all, he's the same senpai that he knew. "By the way, Sawamura."

"What is it?"

"You haven't been hanging out with any strange guys have you?" The words that Kuramochi said confused the brunet.

"What do you mean by strange guys?"

"Never mind." Kuramochi discarded everything he said. "Anyway don't hang out with troublesome people."

"_Since Miyuki will kill me if you do." _

"Anyway I have to head back to work before my boss finds out I skipped out."

"Didn't you just arrive?"

Kuramochi waved goodbye to his kouhai and left.

"Strange." Sawamura mumbled.

"Sawamura-kun." Somebody else called him once again. This time he saw Teo walking toward him but the guy wasn't alone. He had his friends with him, Sawamura felt very uncomfortable since his friends were three of those guys that gave him scary looks on his first day, than again Teo was one of them as well.

"What are you doing here?" Teo asked.

"I just got curious about the baseball team." The whole time Teo was the only one talking from his group of friends. Sawamura acted like he always did and even smiled at the group.

"Teo, are you done here?" One of his friends finally spoke up. He let out a yawn.

"Hue, if you were sleepy why bother coming along."

"I'll see you around." Teo winked at Sawamura and waved goodbye to the brunet and walked away with his friends with him.

"_Did he just come to say hi to me?"_

Ever since that day Teo had been coming to talk to Sawamura a lot. He even sometimes chatted with him in class which he ignore the teacher when he's giving his everyday lecture. Sawamura doesn't mind but he makes a whole scene from it all.

* * *

After some time watching the baseball team practice Sawamura went to look for Haruichi and Furuya. He hadn't seen them since they went to school together this morning. He went to where their classroom was. He peeked through the small window on the door and saw only Haruichi and Furuya were there. He was going to step inside but stopped when he saw the scene form before his eyes. Furuya had wrapped his arms around Haruichi and they looked so happy.

Sawamura backed away and realize something. Before he decided to live with them Haruichi and Furuya were together and could do many couple things themselves but because he was there they couldn't do anything that made Sawamura think maybe he was being a burden. He knew from the start that he wanted to look for a place but he hadn't even started since he forgotten about it.

"_I should hurry up and look for a place to stay soon."_ Sawamura was about to turn around and leave but he bump into somebody.

"Clumsy as always I see." Sawamura looked up and saw Kanemaru standing before him.

"Kanemaru." Sawamura hadn't seen his former classmate since school had started. It was good to see him, but one thing upset the brunet, the guy had grown taller. Why did everybody seem to grow taller than he did?

"What?" He asked when Sawamura gave him a glare.

"Nothing." Sawamura replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to drop something off in this classroom." Kanemaru pointed at the door behind where Sawamura was standing. Sawamura stepped aside only to step back when he forgot that Furuya and Haruichi were embracing each other in there.

"What are you in my way?" Kanemaru asked annoyed.

"Right now isn't the time to go in." He said.

"What?" Kanemaru then smiled and realize what was going on. "It's Furuya and Haruichi, right."

"You know about them."

"It's no surprise since I've seen it a couple of times." Kanemaru scratched his head and let out a sigh. "It's so troublesome to see them like this. Why can't they just do it at home?"

Kanemaru's words made Sawamura depressed but he pretend that it didn't bother him much.

"I guess I'll leave it here." Kanemaru put the paper he had in his hand in the pocket of the door. He started walking away but stopped and turned to Sawamura.

"Are you going stay there the whole lunch hour?" The brunet then took a step and followed Kanemaru. "I saw Kuramochi-senpai."

"You saw him too."

"That means you did too." Kanemaru said. "He told me to keep you out of trouble. But I told him that's impossible since you're always getting yourself into some kind of mess."

"I do not!" Sawamura yelled.

"Care to explain when you haven't gotten in any kind of trouble?" When Sawamura tried to think of when he couldn't since he did always get into trouble.

"See." Kanemaru chuckled.

The day ended and Sawamura headed home without the two lovebirds. He email them saying he was going out with a friend for a while but that was total lie, he wanted the two to have space for themselves for a while. He sat on a park bench and just watched as people walk by him.

"Aren't you Sawamura?" The brunet look up and face to face with one of Teo's friends. This one was the one who sat beside Sawamura in class.

"Dui, right." Sawamura said.

"You know my name, huh."

"Well, we are classmate and you know my name as well."

"I suppose." The guy then sat beside Sawamura like he didn't have any other choice since that was the only bench there. Dui also had a book in his hands.

"Do you come here to read?" Sawamura asked.

"I guess." He said.

"You come here often."

"I guess." For some reason this guy was getting Sawamura annoyed with his answers. Couldn't he just answer like any other person? Dui turned to look at the brunet.

"And why are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just enjoying the view." Sawamura laughed.

"I think you are lying about that." Dui could see Sawamura like a book. His eye were piercing through him like daggers and it made the brunet really nervous when the taller guy looked at him that way.

"You're usual with your two friends." He said. "How come you didn't go home with them?"

"You know about my friends."

"It's not hard to miss when you three are always seen together but most days you're always alone."

"I see."

"Sawamura!" Both teens turned to the source of the voice.

"Miyuki-senpai." Sawamura called out. Miyuki walked to where the brunet was and grabbed him out from the bench. The older brunet glared at Dui. Dui on the other hand pretend not to notice.

"Why don't you spend the night at my place?" Miyuki offered with a happy face.

"But."

"I wouldn't want you to go home when it's getting late." Sawamura didn't realize the time since he was busy watching people and talking to Dui all this time.

"I guess so." He said. Sawamura waved goodbye to Dui but the other teen didn't response and turned to his book.

Dui watched as the two walked away.

"_That guy seems trouble."_

* * *

Sawamura arrived at the home of Miyuki's. It's an apartment and was huge inside. The brunet never thought Miyuki was rich to have such a nice place. This was the first time he been in Miyuki's home after he graduated.

"I got to let Haruichi and Furuya alone." Sawamura quickly text the two after he was done Miyuki grabbed the brunet's phone away from him.

"Miyuki-senpai." There was something different about Miyuki that caught Sawamura's eyes but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"You shouldn't be texting when you're with me." He smile.

"What?"

"You also shouldn't talk to others boys. Even if they are your classmates." Somehow his tone was voice changed a bit.

"Who are you?" Sawamura spoke out what he was feeling.

"What are you saying? It's me Miyuki Kazuya." Miyuki pressed his hands to his chest as he said that. Sawamura wasn't convinced but this side of Miyuki was something that Sawamura has never seen before and it scared him a bit.

"Tomorrow I will drop you off school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Obsessive Boyfriend**

**Theme : Yandere, obsessive, supernatural, comfort, romance, school life. mature content.**

**AU**

* * *

**Kyuushirou - Thank you. Miyuki will be more possessive. He will be dangerous just to be warned.**

**thanks for the reveiws**

**thanks for follows, favors as well from others.**

* * *

**Summary:**

* * *

_Sawamura Eijun returns to Tokyo as a third year but he feels it's not the same in school anymore. He keeps bumping into Miyuki and he feels something is different with his senpai. The cafe that Miyuki brought him to makes him feel uneasy and plus the strange students in his class. Things are going very weird for him, then something unexpected happens, another side of Miyuki he has never seen._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

That morning Sawamura woke up in unfamiliar bed. He recalled last night that he had gone to Miyuki's home. He turned around to the side and saw that Miyuki was still sleeping. He remember back when Miyuki was still in his second and third year that Sawamura would sleep with him in his room since Kuramochi snored alot. Sawamura looked at his watch and saw it was still a bit early. Sawamura got up from the bed and looks around for his phone. He remember that Miyuki had taken away his phone but after getting into bed he doesn't recall where he put it.

Sawamura then spots his phone far away from the bed. It was on the floor. Sawamura could see some scratches on the screen, he doesn't remember being like this yesterday.

"_Was yesterday really Miyuki?"_ Sawamura picks his phone up and sees it's blinking. Sawamura taps on the screen of the phone which makes it lit up, he sees that he got couple of messages from Haruichi. Last night he never did get to see if his best friend replied back because of Miyuki.

"I have to get a new phone." Sawamura sighs.

"You don't need a new one." Miyuki spoke making the brunet a bit freaked out. He didn't even hear the other brunet when he appeared from behind.

"What are you talking about, Miyuki?" His tone of voice is just like yesterday.

"I don't want to repeat myself." Miyuki looks at Sawamura with cold eyes, and the brunet suddenly not sure of anything.

"You ARE Miyuki… Aren't you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Intimidated by the irritated look on Miyuki's face, the brunet takes a step back.

Somehow it's hard for Sawamura to talk to Miyuki when he makes such a scary face. The brunet wants to ask what's going on, but he don't know if he should since Miyuki isn't really answering anything that he says.

Sawamura slaps his hand away when he suddenly reaches out to touch him. This strange Miyuki snatches the phone out of Sawamura's hands.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Miyuki looks at the phone that he has in his hand and scoffs.

"What is this? You shouldn't be sneaking behind my back when you're with me." Miyuki tone of voice is cheerful but his faces says otherwise. "What garbage! Hahaha!" He starts laughing like something is really funny.

"_This isn't like him."_

After scowling at the phone with his disdainful look in his eyes, he crashes the phone in his hand like it was nothing.

"Stop it!" Sawamura is too late when the phone is no more.

"You don't need this. It's time that you understand who you belong to.

"What are you saying? You can't just do that." Miyuki glares at Sawamura, his gazing piercing.

"It's cute how you try to defy me." He laughs. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Huh?"

"Defy me again…and you really might die.

"…."

"I'll tell you this much, this is the true me."

"What are you saying?"

"All this time I watched you with others but I had enough of that. You should belong only to me. If I see another guy or girl with you there will be trouble. I might even end of killing them." When Miyuki says that it doesn't sound like a joke at all.

"Let's have breakfast." Miyuki goes back to his normal self. He exit the room leaving a frighten Sawamura there. His knees goes weak and falls to the floor.

It's hard to have breakfast when he can't forget what just happened. Miyuki is acting like his normal self but underneath it all is something scary. He said he would kill him.

* * *

The ride is school wasn't the ride he was expecting. Miyuki kept on warning him not to get close to others. But how could he when he has classes to attend to.

"Don't do anything that will make me mad." That was his last words before driving off.

"Eijun." Haruichi's voice made the brunet a bit surprised.

"Haruichi." Sawamura turned around.

"You look like you seen a ghost or something." Furuya said.

"Do I?" Sawamura laughed.

"I never got a reply back last night." Haruichi said.

"Sorry but my phone got a little accident." Sawamura couldn't say that Miyuki crashed it with his bare hands, he couldn't even say that Miyuki is not the guy they thought he was.

"Something on your mind."

"It's nothing."

The whole time in class Sawamura couldn't stop thinking of Miyuki. Everything that happened yesterday and today was all he was thinking about. He didn't pay much attention to the lecture in class. His mind was else ware.

"_I'll tell you this much, this is the true me." _Those words were the most stuck inside Sawamura's mind.

"Sawamura-kun."

"Sawamura-kun." Teo had to repeat the brunet's name twice for him to react. Sawamura looked up at Teo then around the class, there was nobody in the classroom but him and his friends.

"It's already lunch time." The boys gave the brunet a confused look since the boy was acting stranger than usual. "What is it?"

"Is something on your mind?" Teo asked. He looked worried for the brunet.

"It's nothing." Sawamura repeated. Still Teo was worried about the brunet.

The whole day Sawamura wasn't his self and it was all Miyuki's fault. The Miyuki he knew back than wasn't the one he thought he was. This Miyuki was scary and wanted to kill him if possible.

After school was finished Sawamura was going to go home with Haruichi and Furuya but the appearance of Miyuki changed that from happening.

"Why are you here, Miyuki-senpai?" Furuya asked.

"I came to get Sawamura." He said.

The two didn't understand what Miyuki was saying.

"Sawamura had decided to come and live with me from now on." He smiled. On the other hand Sawamura was shocked by the news himself. Sawamura wanted to decline but the look Miyuki gave him stopped him from doing so.

"Is that so?" Haruichi asked turning to Sawamura.

"Yea." That was all Sawamura said. He couldn't say anything else. Right now is probably not good since he was with the two friends and Miyuki had told him not to be around others but how can him when they are his close friends.

"Can please send his stuff over to my place?" Miyuki grabbed Sawamura by the hand and dragged him into his car,

Once they were seated Miyuki gave a displeased look at Sawamura.

"What did I tell you about being around others?"

"How do you expect to obey that when I'm in a class in school?"

"I guess that true. I'll let it go but I won't allow you hanging with them. I will drop you off and come pick you up every day." Sawamura wished his senpai was kidding but his face said otherwise.

* * *

The brunet didn't know what to do anymore. Sometimes he became the teasing Miyuki that he used to know back then. And other times he went to being the scary one.

Sawamura was also thinking of getting a job, looks like that goes down the drain since he's sure that Miyuki wouldn't like that idea at all.

Sawamura sat down on the couch watching the television while Miyuki took a shower. He had nothing to do and he couldn't run away even if he wanted because Miyuki would find him.

"How did this happen?"

Sawamura's eyes suddenly closed. Guess he was tired that he fell asleep right there on the couch. Miyuki came out of the shower. He wore nothing but a towel. He heard the television still playing so he went to the living room to find his adorable boy. He picked the remote and shut the television off then he put it down and went to Sawamura and picked the brunet into his arms and headed back toward his room and placed the brunet on the bed.

"I didn't think I would show you this side of me. But you triggered it." Miyuki pushed the bangs up so he could see Sawamura's face more clearly.

"Then again I like seeing that frighten face of yours." He chuckled.

"_Back in high school I hated seeing you get along with everybody. You were even close to girls which pissed me off. I hid how I felt and acted like I always did. And that time I confronted you my feelings I was happy but you thought it was all a joke but then I confessed again telling you it was true. You ran away from me and pretend like it never happened. Why did you run away when I know you loved me as well?_

Miyuki moved to lean closer to Sawamura. His lips then pressed onto Sawamura's lips. He felt nice kissing the brunet. He wasn't going to let his kouhai run away from him again. He would keep the boy within his length.

"Did you know that we were destined to be together?" Miyuki nuzzled toward Sawamura and then closed his eyes not letting Sawamura go.

* * *

"You sent it, right." A middle age man was sitting down doing some work when a friend of his appeared and asking him about something secretive.

"For the last time yes." He yelled. "I did just as they asked me to. But I bet that young teenager is confused since it's a pen."

"I also got that same feeling."

"I'm sure he's really confused but he will know about himself. And who he really is?"

"But it will be troublesome if they find him before his powers come out."

"But, they won't know who he is since he's half."

"That's true."

"Master, there's somebody here to see you." The middle age man turned away from his paper he was writing and from his friend and looked at the door to see his student.

"_Who could it be?" _The middle age man got up from his seat and headed toward the door. He followed his student out the room leaving his friend behind.

The other man took out his phone from his pocket and looked at the picture of a young boy about seven with brunet hair and those unforgettable golden eyes. The man stared at the picture of the small child then put it back inside his pant pocket and headed out the room.

"I wish I could see you." He mumbled.

* * *

Kuramochi was in his apartment with Ryousuke and they were having dinner when they felt something. Kuramochi wasn't liking it and Ryousuke knew the reason.

"Miyuki gone and done it now." Ryo sighed.

"That side of him is really scary. And now that he shown himself to Sawamura things might get ugly."

"No kidding. Then again that is who he really is?"

"Fate is really twisted." Kuramochi said.

The two continued to talk when Ryousuke's phone vibrate. It was an unquiet ringtone so the two knew who messaged Ryousuke. The pink-haired man taped his phone with a shock expression on his phone. His little brother always text him about his life and how things are at school.

"What he say?" Kuramochi asked. He was curious since the look Ryousuke had on his face.

"Miyuki gone and done it now." He said.

"What?"

"It seems that Sawamura has moved in with that demon."

"Why does this seem like déjà vu?" Kuramochi knew it was familiar from the past but the difference was, he wasn't sure that Sawamura had no connection to Miyuki or them but there was part of him that said otherwise.

"I know what you're thinking?"

"If you know then why bothering saying so."

"Sawamura Eijun is just like somebody we used to know. I really hope that he isn't so."

"I feeling the same thing."

* * *

That night for the first time Sawamura had a strange dream. He was in an unfamiliar place and people pointed fingers at him, for that reason he doesn't know. He couldn't hear a thing the people shouted at him. There were figures around him that looks like friends to him but he couldn't make it out who they were. The one that got his attention was the one that he was defending.

"What a strange dream?" Sawamura awoke in the arms of Miyuki. The brunet tried to pull away but Miyuki wasn't making it easy for him.

"Miyuki-senpai, let me go." The older man was holding him really close. It make Sawamura blush since they were very close and his heart was beating fast as well.

"Oh you're awake." Miyuki said when he opened one of his eyes. There was no hint of coldness from this Miyuki, he was like his usual self but Sawamura knew better.

"_Should I act like I normally do?" _

"Sorry, was I holding onto you too tight."

"It's fine." Sawamura said.

The brunet didn't realize before but Miyuki looks more handsome without his glasses. Sawamura realize what he was thinking and turned around since he face was getting red.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked.

"N-Nothing!" Sawamura stuttered. Miyuki gave a smirk and the next thing Sawamura felt an arm hug him from behind him.

"Tell me. How do you feel about me? You do remember what I said to you before the summer….don't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Obsessive Boyfriend**

**Theme : Yandere, obsessive, supernatural, comfort, romance, school life. mature content.**

**AU**

* * *

**Kyuushirou - Miyuki's love is a bit scary, huh. I'll try to update more often if i'm not too busy with other stuff. Reading all this yandare stuff made me make such a yandere Miyuki. I'm scared myself. I can picture it in my head. Thanks for your comments.**

**megane people - Miyuki might just do that since that's his scary character here.**

**Q - Thanks.**

**Thanks your all for your reviews and also thanks to reading my story to all.**

* * *

**Summary:**

_Sawamura Eijun returns to Tokyo as a third year but he feels it's not the same in school anymore. He keeps bumping into Miyuki and he feels something is different with his senpai. The cafe that Miyuki brought him to makes him feel uneasy and plus the strange students in his class. Things are going very weird for him, then something unexpected happens, another side of Miyuki he has never seen._

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Sawamura was on his lunch break. He was with Haruichi and Furuya. The two looked at their friend since he was spacing out and seemed to even forget that the two were even there at one point.

***Sigh***

"That's the fifth time that you been sighing." Furuya said.

"Is something wrong?" Haruichi asked.

Sawamura couldn't tell them what was really going on. Yesterday's night was still on the brunet's mind. To think that Miyuki still remember it.

"_Tell me. How do you feel about me? You do remember what I said to you before the summer….don't you?"_

_Sawamura was silent he didn't know what to say. He had forgotten about that confession since right after graduation Miyuki stopped contacting him but sometimes he would bump into the former student and act like he always did._

"_It doesn't really matter what you think anymore. You're already mine now." Sawamura wanted to say something at that moment but he didn't since Miyuki scared him the way he spoke. This Miyuki was different, he never saw this side of him when Miyuki was still a student. Miyuki walked out the room only to stop and turn back at the brunet._

"_Don't even try to run away from me. I will find you either way."_

"Earth to Eijun." Haruichi had been calling Sawamura once again.

"Sorry about that." He said. Sawamura didn't realize he was thinking of last night without realizing that he was with his friends, once again. This seemed to happen a lot today, it also happened in class when Teo tried to talk to him even the teacher and he got in trouble. He just couldn't do anything today. And once again Miyuki would pick him up after school. He couldn't even spend time with his friends.

The bell rang letting the three know that lunch had ended. The three trio got up and ready to leave. Just when Sawamura got up something dropped from his pant pocket.

"Eijun is this yours?" Haruichi picked the pen from the ground. The pink-haired boy stared at the pen. "It's different from other pens."

"Oh that."

"It's not like you to carry a pen around."

"_I know."_

It's not like Sawamura wanted to carry that pen around but something strange is happening around him. When he puts the pen elsewhere like the trash it reappears on the table or somewhere close to him that he had no choice but take the pen with him anywhere. Even if Haruichi hadn't notice the pen and let Sawamura know it would probably reappear somewhere near him again.

Haruichi handed the pen to Sawamura which the brunet took it and put it back in his pant pocket.

* * *

"Don't you think Sawamura is acting strange?" Teo asked his friends. They didn't really care.

"Since you mention it. You are right about that." Dui said.

"It's not like him." Teo remember Sawamura always being the happiest in the class. Teo loved that smile that the boy would give him.

Teo his friends started heading back to class since the bell did ring. Usual they would skip classes but since Teo said he would be attending the others did the same. The only reason Teo was attending was because of the brunet. As they walked down the hall they saw Sawamura and he was talking to some teacher.

"He told me to tell you to hurry." Teo and his friends overheard the conversion.

"Something must have happen." The teacher said. "I heard he has been taking care of you." Sawamura was not pleased why did Miyuki had to go and say things like that. He wished Miyuki wouldn't control him when he's in school as well.

"Thanks." Sawamura bow to the teacher and went to get the call from the chairman's office.

The teacher was about to leave as well but when he turned around Teo stood in his path along with his friends. "Can you explain to me what's going on?" He smiled. Teo's smiled wasn't the smile that meant he was happy. The teacher was so scared that he spill everything.

"Miyuki Kazuya." Teo spoke the name out loud. "Who's he?"

"I think he's a former student here." Hue said. He remember reading about all the past student and Miyuki was one of the smart one, if he recalled he saw a picture in last year's year book with him and Sawamura together.

"I remember hearing that name. I think the students were talking about him in one of my classes." Leo said.

* * *

Sawamura got on the phone, of course it wasn't like any normal call. Miyuki would always make Sawamura say what he did in school. In which Sawamura would say the usual and in which Miyuki wouldn't like the answer.

"You're not talking to anybody are you?"

"How do you expect me to attend school if I don't interact with others? It's a school so that's impossible to do."

"Maybe it would be better if you just quit school."

"What are you saying? You can't do that."

"I can do anything since I'm always right." Miyuki's voice made the brunet shiver. "Don't do anything stupid that would make me kill somebody."

"_How can he say that?"_

After the call finished Sawamura sat there and didn't return to class. He was thinking how all this happened. Maybe it was his fault for not letting the older man know how he felt. Or was it something else. Either way he had to try to fix this but talking to him wasn't going to do anything.

The door to the chairman's office opened and Furuya walked in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He then stared at Sawamura with a curious look. "Why the depress look? It's making me feel bad so stop it." Furuya sat down beside the brunet. "If you want to talk I'm here." Furuya isn't the type to butt into other's business but the brunet always looks so depressed these past days that it was making him have a bad day just looking at him.

"It's nothing." Sawamura spoke.

"Like hell it's nothing!" Furuya yelled surprising the brunet. Sawamura has never hear the black-hair teenager yell like that, not to anybody and it was a shock for Sawamura alright. "You been acting strange since moving in with Miyuki-senpai."

"Is something not right living with him. I heard from Haruichi that back then you always wanted to live with him."

"Haruichi and his big mouth."

"_I did want to live with him. I really thought highly of him and it wasn't just that I admired him."_

"Do you know why people change?" Sawamura asked.

"Change? Who changed?" Sawamura went silent and Furuya realize that the brunet didn't want to say any names so he let it go. "If people change that means they want to be somebody different and move on."

It's funny that Furuya was giving the brunet advice. More funny that he was the one telling him all this.

"If you're ever need somebody to talk to. You know that Haruichi and I are there for you."

"Yea I know."

Sawamura had enough of sitting around. He said his goodbye to Furuya and headed to his classroom. The teacher was doing his lecture when he appeared. He walked to his seat. Teo was the first to notice Sawamura enter the room. When Sawamura sat down there was another was staring at him with worry.

Teo wrote something on a small piece of paper and threw it to the brunet. Sawamura opened the piece of paper and read it.

You looked kind of down these days. Are you feeling alright?

Sawamura then wrote something else and threw it back to Teo.

I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm fine. I just had a lot on my mind

Teo read it and he was glad that Sawamura was smiling again which made Teo really happy. He didn't like the sad look that Sawamura was making. To make sure that what he written was true Sawamura smiled at the taller boy.

Class ended and Sawamura was waiting for Miyuki to show up. He was running a bit late than usual.

"Sawamura." Teo called to the brunet. Of course he wasn't alone. He was with his friends, most of them looked uninterested as usual.

"Teo and your friends." Sawamura stared at his friends after looking at Teo.

"What are we his background?" Leo was a bit annoyed.

"Sorry." Sawamura said, but of course he wasn't. He didn't know Teo friends that well compared to Teo and plus Sawamura only spoke to them once so Leo shouldn't be getting annoyed.

"Aren't you going home?" Dui asked. He was reading a book just like that night that they bump into each other.

"I am. I'm just waiting for my ride. You heading home right." Sawamura had a bad feeling. He didn't want to be around them since Miyuki could pop out any moment now. Sawamura distance himself from them.

The boys noticed this and Teo went closer but Sawamura kept on moving away.

"Why are you moving away from me?" Teo asked.

"It's just we seemed really close."

"You really are acting strange." Dui mumbled.

Sawamura saw a car from afar and quickly said his goodbye and rushed to the car. He got inside the car. It looked like Miyuki didn't see the boys from afar which he was glad.

"You look like you been running." Miyuki said. Sawamura didn't say a thing. Miyuki started to drive off. The boys saw the car that Sawamura got into and they felt an unpleasant feeling. Miyuki felt the same but he never stopped the car or turn around. He just went his way.

* * *

The ride home Sawamura fell asleep. Miyuki had to carry the boy when they arrived home. He didn't mind since he loved seeing the sleeping boy in his arms, he was light like feature. Just as he put the brunet in the bed his phone rang.

Miyuki took the call and left the room where Sawamura was sleeping in. He was annoyed that the call ruined his lovely moment with his angel.

"What is it!" Miyuki yelled in the phone.

"I see you're in a bad mood."

"Kuramochi." Miyuki said the name of the person that annoyed him. "You better have a good reason to have called me now." Even if Kuramochi wasn't face with Miyuki in person he could feel the evil aura through the phone that he was getting from the brunet.

"The mission has failed. The demons that we sent didn't come back and the item got deliver."

"That means."

"Wait Miyuki! We still not sure if Sawamura is him. He might not be the person we are looking for."

"You guys are still on that. I told you I felt it the moment I met him. There was that feeling just like many thousands of years ago."

"We know your judgment isn't wrong but we still feel unsure about tha-"Kuramochi was cut when Ryousuke grabbed the phone.

"If he really is him then he should have some kind of thing that would let us know. Do you remember anything that can tell him apart?"

"You accept me to remember something from thousands of years ago."

"I guess even you can't."

"If I see something familiar then I might remember what it is."

"For the time being you're going to have to watch over Sawamura."

"I'm already doing that." Miyuki shut the phone without a bye and went back to his room.

"_There's so troublesome."_

"You won't tell me why you were panting when you arrived in the car, right." Miyuki pulled out a mirror from his drawer. It wasn't just an ordinary mirror but one that lets you see what the brunet was hiding. Miyuki saw it all, he saw Sawamura with some boys he didn't know and boy did it make Miyuki mad.

"If I saw it in person I would kill them. But I'm glad you tried to distance yourself from those filthy creatures."

"_You don't belong in their world." _Miyuki placed the mirror back and laid beside the brunet and watched the boy sleeping. He looked so peaceful but Miyuki didn't like that look at all. He wanted him to learn pain and how he felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Obsessive Boyfriend**

**Theme : Yandere, obsessive, supernatural, comfort, romance, school life. mature content.**

**AU**

* * *

**Kyuushirou - Miyuki has a bit changes in his personally. Also there will be some twist about Sawamura. And there is a organization.**

**Drarry-in-the-TARDIS - Thanks.**

**Gh05t - Yes the mirror is useful in many way. It's has more useful things it does but for now that's all.**

**megane people - Yes it is serious story compare to others i guess. There isn't much humor since Miyuki is crazy in this one.**

* * *

**Summary:**

* * *

_Sawamura Eijun returns to Tokyo as a third year but he feels it's not the same in school anymore. He keeps bumping into Miyuki and he feels something is different with his senpai. The cafe that Miyuki brought him to makes him feel uneasy and plus the strange students in his class. Things are going very weird for him, then something unexpected happens, another side of Miyuki he has never seen._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next couples of days Sawamura didn't feel like himself. He kept dreaming about a world that he never knew and he kept hearing people call out his name. He couldn't recognize their voices, he couldn't even see their faces since it was always covered. Before he woke up he would hear those same words.

"Isn't about time that you remember?"

It was starting to freak the brunet out a lot. Why did he keep having the same dream? He never had a problem like this before. It started when he met Miyuki again, but that couldn't be the cause. But he did feel that something was different with Miyuki.

It was the weekend and Sawamura was still in bed. Miyuki didn't bother to drag him out to bed since he wasn't at home. The brunet must have spent four hours in bed just thinking about his dreams. Sawamura decided to get up from bed. He went to the mirror and looked at himself then he touched his head.

"I had something in my head." He said. He tried to recall his dream but he always seem to forget bits and pieces of them each time he woke up. "What did I have in my head?" Sawamura was sure he was going to get nowhere staring at the mirror and looking at himself so he walked out of the room.

Sawamura found it strange that Miyuki wasn't home. He did remember the older man saying he had some business to attend to. Miyuki was a college student so Sawamura was sure he was busy but he didn't seem like the studying type since he never does at home but the brunet knows that Miyuki is really smart.

Sawamura didn't want to stay home so decided to go somewhere. He was going message Miyuki to let him know where he was going but he remembered that Miyuki crushed his phone, so Sawamura left Miyuki a note on the fridge where he could see it.

Sawamura was walking by when he saw Kanemaru. He saw the blond walking toward the public library.

"Kanemaru!" He yelled. The other boy turned around to the familiar voice.

"Sawamura, it's you." He pointed.

Sawamura Company Kanemaru into the public library. Sawamura's blond friend was doing some research for class.

"What kind of book are you reading?" Sawamura asked.

"My professor is strange making us read about demons and angels." He said. Sawamura took one of the books that was on the table that Kanemaru had brought. Sawamura flipped through the pages. He stopped at a certain page when he saw some demons with horns on their head. He felt strange when he saw the picture.

"Is something the matter?" Kanemaru asked.

"It's nothing."

In the end Sawamura decided to go home but he took the book with him. When he got home Miyuki was still not home yet.

Sawamura sat down on the couch on the living room and looked at that same book again. Something about the picture was bugging the brunet. He knew demons didn't exist but he was interested in it. He just found himself drawn to the picture.

According to Legends, the horned demon of Europe is known by many names across the world: Knecht Ruprecht, Black Peter, Perchten, Certa, Pelznickel, Schmutzli, the Christmas Demon, and Klaubauf. However, one of these names stands out from all of the rest: He is the Krampus.

Sawamura was reading the few information that was written in the book.

"Krampus." He repeated out loud.

"_Why am I so interested in all this?"_

Just then he heard the front door. Sawamura quickly hurried to the bedroom and hid the book. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to hide what he was doing.

"Sawamura!" Miyuki's loud voice called his name. Sawamura ran out from the bedroom and went to where Miyuki was. The man had a smile on his face, it was nothing new to Sawamura.

"You're home." Sawamura said.

"Let me have you in my arms." He said. Sawamura didn't have a choice since Miyuki would get angry if he didn't give him what he wanted.

"Did you go out?" He asked.

"I did."

"Where?" He asked.

"I went to the library for a bit."

Lucky that Sawamura took the note he wrote out after he came home. He was going to go elsewhere but ended up hanging around with Kanemaru.

"Sawamura, you're so soft and warm." He held the boy so close to him. He didn't feel like letting his beloved go but he had to since he didn't want him to suffer from his tight hug.

"I'm a bit hungry. Are you?" Miyuki asked.

"A bit." Sawamura replied.

"I'll make us something to eat." Miyuki went to the kitchen. He was being kind to Sawamura. The brunet gotten used to Miyuki's change of personally but sometimes it frighten him, he never knew what the older male was thinking.

Sawamura decided to take a bath while Miyuki cooked. In the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and thought about everything that has happened to him. When Sawamura first met Miyuki he got interested in him because he was a catcher and that was the reason why he came to Seidou. Everything was fine those two years that he attended Seidou until now that is.

After taking his bath he walked out wiping his hair and body before entering the room. He sat down on the bed. He could smell the food that Miyuki was cooking.

"Fried rice." He mumbled. As he laid down on the bed but then he felt something hard so quickly got up. Sawamura got curious and took the pillow out and underneath was a hand mirror that he hadn't seen before. It was underneath Miyuki's pillow.

"Why is this here?" Sawamura examined the mirror and stared at it for some time. He then saw two button one was red and the other was green. He pressed the green button the next thing that happened shocked him. He saw himself in the mirror and it was the day that he bump into Teo and his friends.

"_He saw it all."_

"You found out." Miyuki's voice broke Sawamura's train of thoughts. "That mirror allows me to see what you are up to but only if there are mirrors or something that shows reflections."

"What?"

"I was afraid to let you go to school. So I had to see what you are up to."

"You can't do that!" Sawamura yelled.

"I can. When did you start being so dishonest with me? What happened to the boy who always chased me around?"

Miyuki walked closer to the brunet and grabbed the mirror away from him and put it back down on the bed. He then stroked Sawamura's hair. This moment frighten the brunet but there was nothing he could do. When Miyuki did this he could never pull away and the reason is unknown to him.

"If you never had left me things would be different."

"_Left you." _Sawamura got caught up in Miyuki's words. What did he mean by left him?

"Let's have the food I made." Miyuki smiled at Sawamura going back to his usual side.

* * *

_That night Sawamura had that strange dream again but this time it was different. He was in a place that was magical and there was a fountain in the middle, he was sitting on the edge of the fountain running his hands in the water._

"_You're here again." Sawamura looked up to the man. He had brown hair but his face was something that Sawamura could not see clearly._

"_It's peaceful here." Sawamura said._

_The man looked into the water and saw what Sawamura was looking at. It was the earth and the people in that so called planet. The tall man didn't like it._

"_Why do you always look at those measly humans?" The man asked._

"_Why? I find them very interested and I just can't turn my eyes away from them."_

Sawamura woke up remembering the dream he had. He wonder who he was with in the dream. The dream felt so real like it happened to him before but that he couldn't recall anywhere.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki spoke. The brown-haired man looked up to Sawamura who had suddenly woke up starting Miyuki from his sleep.

"It's nothing." Sawamura said. But that dream still linger in him. He couldn't forget it, it was a place that he was sure he had been before. A magical place that was very peaceful.

Sawamura looked at the clock on the side table and saw it was still early. He snuggle back inside the bed and tried to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes. Miyuki stared at the brunet with worry.

* * *

Later that day Sawamura went out with Miyuki. They were walking through the street. The street looked busier than usual. The stores were all packed and there were some kind of poster.

"Star festival." Sawamura read out the words on one of the poster.

"You two look like you haven't heard of it." A man approached them. Miyuki got annoyed and went in front of Sawamura trying to protect his beloved from an interacting with another.

"What's this Star festival?" Miyuki asked.

"A long time ago there was a time that people celebrated the star festival. But as years went by they stopped having it but we decided to make one again. It's an event that tells you about the stars and all the myths, there will be food and dancing and all sort."

"Stars." Sawamura mumble. The word stars made the brunet think about his dream for some reason.

"The event lasts two weeks so you guys to come by. It starts every day at seven." The man than departed and left the two.

Miyuki turned to Sawamura and saw that curious look on his face. Miyuki wouldn't allow Sawamura to attend such a thing alone that is.

"You want to go."

"Can I?"

"Yes. But we still have time when to go. I'll let you go but only with me." Sawamura didn't mind going with Miyuki but he wished he could go with some of his friends but he knew Miyuki wouldn't allow such a thing.

Miyuki took hold of Sawamura's hand and they went to that café that they had gone to before.

"Welcome!" The people working there greeted. Ever since last time Sawamura found this place odd. The people were very friendly to Miyuki and him, yet when others came in there was a different side to them.

"_Am I just imagining it all?"_

"Is something wrong Sawamura?" The waiter asked.

"It's N-Nothing!" Sawamura couldn't believe how bad he sounded.

"Here have some milk tea for you. I know it's your favorite."

"My favorite?" Sawamura got confused by the waiter's words but didn't bother asking about it. He thought it was normal for waiters to know such things as what their customer likes or Miyuki told him. Sawamura took a sip and he indeed liked this milk tea. "By the way I don't know your name?" Sawamura looked up to the waiter.

"That's right we never really told you our names." He said.

"_We?"_ Suddenly all the waiters approached Miyuki and Sawamura and started introducing to him one by one. He didn't understand why they would just leave their duties to greet him.

"I'm going to the rest room." Sawamura got up from his seat and headed to the rest room.

"He still hasn't remember us." The main waiter that served them called Kimura Yoru asked. Miyuki nodded his head.

"But he will. He is the one after all." Miyuki replied.

"Why did his memories have to vanish?" Another guy spoke with a disappointed look.

"Sasaki Koi, you know the reason for that." Kimura said.

"I know but he didn't have to have his memories along with his life before erased." Sasaki complained.

Miyuki then saw what looked like a pen on the floor. Miyuki was sure that he had seen it somewhere before a long time again, then it hit him Sawamura carried it with him everywhere back in those days. Miyuki picked it up and had a closer look.

"It's the same."

"Sawamura came back and saw Miyuki had his pen.

"That's mine." He said.

"You should try not to drop it next time." Miyuki said.

Sawamura knew even if he lost it that the pen would find his way to him somehow. Miyuki handed the small pen to Sawamura. The brunet then sat down beside Miyuki.

"_I was right. It really is you after all. I wasn't wrong about it."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Obsessive Boyfriend**

**Theme : Yandere, obsessive, supernatural, comfort, romance, school life. mature content.**

**AU**

* * *

**Megane people - LOL the mystery will be revealed soon enough be patient.**

**kate-sama - I want it to be full of mystery and surprises.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**Summary:**

* * *

_Sawamura Eijun returns to Tokyo as a third year but he feels it's not the same in school anymore. He keeps bumping into Miyuki and he feels something is different with his senpai. The cafe that Miyuki brought him to makes him feel uneasy and plus the strange students in his class. Things are going very weird for him, then something unexpected happens, another side of Miyuki he has never seen._

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

Sawamura didn't know how but he got separated from Miyuki when they arrived at the star festival. They gone in the evening thinking there would be else people and also it was a bit cooler than in the morning or afternoon.

"_This isn't a good sign." _He mumbled.

"Eijun." Sawamura turned around when he heard Haruichi's voice and of course Furuya was there as well, no surprise there. "What are you doing here alone?"

"I was with Miyuki." Eijun said.

"That's why you declined our invitation to come together."

"Sorry since Miyuki asked me first."

"_Either way Miyuki wouldn't let me go with anybody else."_

"Did are you lost?" Furuya said.

"I am not lost. It's just Miyuki disappeared out of my sight."

"_You are lost." _Haruichi found it funny how Sawamura wouldn't admit the truth.

"I'm sure Miyuki-senpai is looking for you." Haruichi was right about that since that is all that glasses-freak would do. He wouldn't let him go alone outside unless he knew about it.

"Let's look for him." Furuya said.

The three walked down the street. The place was busy and had many lights on for the festival. Sawamura liked events like this but something else was bugging in his mind.

"Is something the matter?" Haruichi asked.

"It's nothing." Sawamura tried not to think of anything else and continued to walk with the other two. They stopped where a man was performing some kind of dance. There were fire surrounding the man, in that instance he felt something rush inside him. He imagine himself as a child surrounded by fire. Sawamura felt faint and then he fainted on the ground.

"Eijun!" Haruichi shouted in a worried tone. Suddenly an arm lifted the brunet up in another's arms.

"Miyuki-senpai." Furuya said.

"I'll take this one back." He smiled. Both Haruichi and Furuya watched as Miyuki carried Sawamura in his arms.

"I take my eyes on you for one second and this is what happens." Miyuki pushed Sawamura's front hair away so he could see the brunet's sleeping face.

"_Did you remember something?" _Miyuki wanted Sawamura to remember everything but it pains him if he remember the part that would hurt the brunet the most.

"I shouldn't have said we should go to this festival."

When they got home Miyuki placed the teenager on the bed. He pulled the covers over him as well. As watched the brunet one last time before leaving the room and taking his phone from his pocket.

"He's slowing remembering things."

"What happened?" Kuramochi was the one that Miyuki would always confine in since they are best friends.

"He saw a dance with a man surrounded by fire and when he did he looked scared and he also fainted from the dance."

"I guess you're really right about him."

"I told you that it was really him in the first place."

"So how is he doing?" Kuramochi asked.

"He's resting in bed for now so everything is okay but I fear for the worst."

"I get where you're saying."

"By the way why does his brother still pretend as if nothing is wrong?"

"You mean Haruichi, right."

"Yea."

"Miyuki, you should know that Haruichi and Sawamura were really close so I'm guessing that Haruichi is trying to keep an eye out for him so no harm comes to Sawamura. So you don't have to worry about a thing when he goes to school."

"Still."

"You're so stubborn."

* * *

The next day Sawamura attended school like normal but he still recalled the festival and what he saw, it was still in his mind and it frighten in the fire that is. He never felt scared like that expect when Miyuki scared the hell out of him time to time.

"Sawamura." Teo said.

"Sorry Teo but I'm in a rush." Sawamura picked up his things and left the classroom in a hurry. This has happened before. Sawamura try not to interact with Teo or anybody else besides Haruichi and Furuya since he knew Miyuki could be watching. He felt bad for running away like that but he didn't have a choice.

"It happened again." Teo wasn't happy one bit. He was pissed why the brunet always ran away before he could say more.

"He's been doing that a lot now." Dui said.

"I agree." The rest of the friends said in union.

"We have more important things to deal with. Like continue our mission." Leo said.

"I got it." Teo said, he still wanted to speak with Sawamura but that was thrown out the door when his leader said such things like that and he can't refuse.

* * *

"Haruichi, Furuya!" Sawamura yelled as he entered the school roof. As usual the door was there sitting there and already having their lunch.

"You're late." Furuya questioned. We started without you since you were taking your sweet time."

"It wasn't my fault since Teo wanted to talk but I got as fast as I could. And I told you to wait for me."

"We were hungry." Furuya said.

"You mean you were." Haruichi stared at Furuya.

Sawamura sat down beside his friends and started having his lunch as well. Haruichi noticed a book falling out the brunet's bag.

"It's strange for you to be reading book. You're more into manga's." Haruichi picked the fallen book out and was surprised to see what the book was about. It was about angels and demons. Why was Sawamura looking into such things?

"_Did he remember?"_

"Haruichi is something wrong?" Furuya asked.

"It's nothing." Haruichi smiled. But Haruichi's mind was still on the book, he realize that Sawamura was digging into his past without knowing. He did want his best friend to remember but he didn't want to see that scene again.

"You're spacing out again." Sawamura said.

"I should say the same to you." Haruichi replied in which both of them started to laugh.

"Is Miyuki-senpai picking you up?" Haruichi asked.

"He didn't say but I'm sure he is since he always does."

"He cares a lot about you."

"_Care, huh. He's too overprotective and doesn't even let me do things and plus won't let me hang out with anybody that he thinks is dangerous. Not to mention he said he would kill them."_

"It's like he's in love with you."

"What are you saying?" Sawamura couldn't imagine that guy falling in love with him neither could he see him falling for such a crazy person.

"But I know you will fall for him and same for him."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't say but I know you will."

"_Just like back then and maybe this time it won't be a sad ending."_

The day finished and just like Sawamura thought Miyuki was there to pick the brunet up. Miyuki really did stand out since he was pretty popular among the former students. As Sawamura got inside the car he didn't notice that Teo and his friends saw him.

"Isn't that the guy who picked him up the last time?" Leo sense something not right about the guy.

"I heard rumors that Sawamura is living with that guy."

"Miyuki Kazuya." Teo said.

"How was school?" Miyuki asked as they drove.

"Same as usual."

"You're no feeling faint or anything."

"I'm fine." Sawamura smiled.

The ride home was peaceful and it was more relaxing than any other ride that Sawamura had been in with Miyuki.

* * *

Once they arrived home Sawamura changed out of his school uniform and into casual clothes. He didn't have to worry about homework since they didn't get any today. Instead of studying like any normal student would even when they don't have homework Sawamura took out the book that had been reading about angels and demons.

As he read something caught his eyes. There was a dance just like the one he saw at the festival. Of course this one didn't make Sawamura feel fear or faint since it was just a picture but it shock him to see it in the book.

"Dance of love and death." The dance was a bit different since instead the person being happy surrounded by fire he wasn't and there were more people surrounding that one person with fire.

"What is it?" Sawamura couldn't look at it any longer so he closed the book and hid it inside his school bag.

Sawamura got up and decided to see what Miyuki was up to. He was in the kitchen and looked like he was making something good since the smell was breathtaking.

"What are you making?" Sawamura asked.

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Well wait a bit and we can eat."

Sawamura watched as Miyuki cooked what looked like curry rice. Miyuki was a good cook. He remember Miyuki cooking for him when they all lived in the dorms. He usual went to Miyuki's room to sleepover since most of it was because of the food but he also wanted to see Miyuki.

That night Sawamura had a dream that he never had before. He was walking in a forest and he was all alone without knowing where he was going. He was walking in a straight path which led to a large tree Sawamura then saw a shadow appear out of nowhere.

"_We finally meet." The person spoke. Sawamura couldn't see the person's face since it was covered with a hoodie but from the voice he could tell it was a man._

_"Who are you?" Sawamura asked._

_"I am somebody that will guild you." He said._

_"What?"_

_"The weapon has delivered to you peacefully like I hoped._

_"What weapon?"_

_"The one in the box." Sawamura thought about then recalled the pen that came in the box._

_"You mean that pen is a weapon."_

_"Yes that pen. It's a powerful tool that only you can use while for others it is just a normal pen."_

_"This is a pen." Sawamura took the pen from his pocket._

_"Yes."_

_"This is a pen."_

_"It's a powerful weapon. Use it only when you need to."_

_"This is a pen."_

_"I heard that."_

When Sawamura opened his eyes it was morning and Miyuki wasn't in bed like any normal morning. Sawamura took out the pen he had and thought about the dream he had.

"This is a pen." He couldn't think how a pen this small could be a powerful weapon. The guy in the hoodie must be crazy to think this pen could be any powerful weapon. Not to mention he said to used it when needed most.

He thought about his dream and thought maybe it would be a good idea to find the place and get more answer from the hooded guy then about the pen. Sawamura got dressed, he clearly didn't want to skip class but he wanted to know what's going on.

Haruichi was getting ready for school when he got a call from an unknown number.

"Haruichi!"

"Sawamura, what are you doing calling so early in the morning?"

"I'm not going to school today. I'm skipping to find the place in my dream."

"Are you crazy?"

"I might be but I want to know about the real me." Haruichi didn't like the idea but he didn't want his best friend to go alone. "I'm coming as well." Haruichi also let Furuya know in which Furuya didn't mind since it was better than going to class.

They had wander around when they found the said forest in Sawamura's dream. The brunet was glad it was a forest since there are no mirrors so Miyuki wouldn't know where he is.

"This forest?" Haruichi had been here before.

The three kept walking until Sawamura stopped in front of a large tree. The brunet remember the tree in his dream, it was where the hooded man stood. But there was no hooded man just a tree.

"This is the same place from my dream."

Sawamura touched the large tree with his hand. Suddenly something happened the tree reacted and a bright light glowed.

"Eijun!" Haruichi yelled, even Furuya was surprised, the glow cover Sawamura.


End file.
